Not too Late
by PLL lover1992
Summary: Ezra follows the girl to the rooftop, Planning to help take down A. Things don't go as planned though. Read and review to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Ezria story - Not too Late**

*** A/N : This isn't what I think is going to happen tonight, actually I think it's going to be Mrs.D or Noel, but I like this idea A little.**

**Ezra followed the girls to the rooftop. He couldn't help himself, He knew Aria didn't want him there. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her.**

**When he got to the roof he could hear screaming, A lot of screaming.**

**In front of him stood the person that had been messing with the girls for years. There he stood in a black hoody.**

**Mike, Aria's little brother...**

**To say Ezra was shocked would be an understatement. He couldn't believe his eyes.**

**"Mike, what the heck!" Aria Screamed.**

**She had tears in her eyes, and her friends had a hold of her to keep her from falling. She couldn't believe her brother was A.**

**"She was going to ruin our family, she was going to tell mom everything. I heard you guys fighting one night, and she gave you a week to tell mom before she did it herself. She needed to be stopping!" Mike screamed back Waving the gun toward Ali.**

**Ali actually looked scared of Mike. Aria was pissed off, her little brother had been making her life a living hell this whole time.**

**"You tried to kill my best friend, then you started making our lifes a living hell." Aria stated.**

**"They derserved it." Mike said.**

**"And me, did I deserve it too?" Aria asked.**

**"It would have looked strange if everyone but you was being messed with." Mike stated.**

**He actually didn't like messing with his sister, so he made sure to do less stuff to her. Plus he never really through with many threats when it came to Aria.**

**Ezra moved at that moment, all eyes going to him.**

**Mike pointed the gun toward him. " What are you doing here?"**

**Ezra looked at Aria, "I wanted to make sure you were okay, I know you don't want anything to do with me, but I couldn't sit back, and let you walk into a trap."**

**Aria looked at him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he would come here to face her demons. She smiled at him, and was about to say something.**

**But Mike cut her off...**

**"Well, ain't that sweet." With that he pointed the gun at Ezra, looked him down, and said. "Are you scared Hero?"**

**Ezra didn't say anything, Just looked up at Aria, and mouthed "I love you"**

**Then all you could hear was a gunshot, and screams as Mike ran from the rooftop.**

***A/N: This story isn't done yet everyone, please don't hate me. I'm a total Ezria fan. So Ezra isn't going to die. It's just getting kinda late her in NC.**

**Chapter 2 is going to come soon. Just needed to get the first chapter up before tomorrow! Or I guess later tonight, since it's after 12am here. **

**So Happy PLL day! Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria cried as she ran to Ezra's side. Mike just shot the man she loved, she could not believe all this. **

**"No. No. No. This can not be happening! I'm so sorry, please Ezra... Don't close your eyes. God, Don't you dare close them eyes!" Aria cried out.**

**Ezra was really trying to do as she asked him, but he was losing to much blood, and couldn't keep but be tired... so he keep opening and closing them back.**

**Aria screamed for one of the girls to call 911.**

**Ezra opened his eyes once again and finally spoke. **

**"I really do love you, It was never a lie, I swear." He needed her to know that his feeling for her were honestly true. He never loved anyone as much an he loves his brown eyed girl.**

**"I know,I love you too." Aria cried.**

**"Emily called 911." Ali said.. Pulling on Aria's scarf.**

**"What are you doing?" Aria asked.**

**"We need to try something til they get here, Wrapyour scarf around it, and slow the bleeding down." Ali said Handing Aria her scarf.**

**" Right." Aria said. Looking down at Ezra, she couldn't believe she didn't think of that.**

**Ezra looked up in her eyes, and knew what was going threw her head.**

**"Stop it, it's not your fault."**

**"My brother shot you!" Aria screamed.**

**"I'd take a bullet for you anyday." Ezra stated.**

**Aria leaned down and kissed him.**

**"We can work everything out, right?" Ezra asked.**

**"Ofcourse, just don't leave me." Aria said.**

**"I'd never leave you." Ezra said to Aria.**

**~~~~~~ And He meant it. ~~~~~~**

**Ok, so I've been busy. Sorry it took me so long to get the 2nd chapter up. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. I love knowing that you like my story when you do! :)**

**So should I keep going? Let me know if you want a chapter 3 or not... **


End file.
